Destino Incorpóreo
by Aina Nuksu
Summary: Kamen Rider Kiva -- Wataru no puede olvidar quién es y la misión que tiene como damphir, sin embargo, el abandono de los demás, lo hace destestar ser Kiva.


Titulo: Destino Incorpóreo

**Capítulo****: 01 – Luna.**

**Fandom: ****Kamen Rider Kiva**  
**Parejas:** Nago/Wataru, Kengo/Wataru, principalmente.  
**Genero:** Sci-Fi / Fantasía, Angst, Misterio, Slash… algo de Horror también.  
**Clasificación:** T

**Capítulo 01**

– **Luna – **

El corredor estaba lóbrego, tal vez demasiado. El suelo era de un material brillante pero oscuro, de esos pisos en los que no puedes correr porque podrías resbalarte… en las paredes blancas, un tanto desgastadas debido al paso del tiempo pero igual de brillantes, no colgaba nada, todo era similar, la monótona vista solo era interrumpida por los marcos de varias puertas iguales entre sí, con una solo ventanilla, muy pequeña y muy alta.

Las puertas no tenían cerradura aparente pero todas estaban cerradas y el pasillo parecía no tener fin.

A veces, en las noches, se lograba escuchar un llanto o un lamento que en la plena penumbra se hacían más tétricos.

Esa era la única vista que tenía ese muchacho desde su propia ventanilla. Su cuarto era el del final por eso podía ver las demás puertas y el inicio del siguiente pasillo, no había más ventanas en ese lugar, eran cuatro paredes iguales de blancas que el exterior que podía ver e igual de abstemias. El único privilegio que tenía eran unas pequeñas rendijas en el techo, algunos años antes en ese cuarto había estado una chimenea, al ser tapada habían quedado dos líneas casi imperceptibles de cada lado… imperceptibles claro, para quien no hubiera visto esas mismas paredes por mucho tiempo.

En realidad, él no había estado mucho tiempo ahí, solo algunos meses o quizá ya había pasado más tiempo, no podía definirlo con claridad. Aún estaba desesperado por salir, pero en su mente y gracias a las medicinas, sus recuerdos empezaban a ser cada vez más borrosos e incomprensibles.

Todos decían que estaba mal y que por eso debía quedarse ahí, pero hasta hace algún tiempo estaba totalmente seguro de que lo que había pasado no había sido una alucinación… pero ahora, las cosas eran cada vez más distantes e imprecisas.

Quizá era el hecho de que ya nadie lo visitaba… los primeros días de su estancia ahí, sus amigos iban a verlo juntos, después sólo Shizuka había ido algunas horas. Nadie más que él sabía la desesperación de no escuchar su nombre más que en retumbos en su cabeza… ni siquiera los doctores lo llamaban por su nombre… solo quería que alguien lo pronunciara: Kurenai Wataru, ni siquiera era tan difícil.

No quería olvidarlo, así que mientras era de día, se sentaba, recargaba su frente en la pared y lo comenzaba a escribir en ella, lo escribía con los dedos una y otra vez.

En la noche, si tenía suerte y la luna se asomaba por las rendijas del techo, se lo decía a ella.

"Kurenai Wataru… soy Wataru."

Esa luna era otro recuerdo que aun no se hacía indefinido, recordaba que lo hacía fuerte y que podía confiar en ella.

Mirando la media luna que se podía ver, empezó a llamarlos de nuevo… él tenía poderes, tenía a alguien a su lado todo el tiempo, él podía defender a la gente cuando estaba en peligro.

El, por nacimiento, era Kiva… él era un damphir, su madre había sido una Fangaia y su padre un humano, él era el segundo Rey del Castillo Dragón, él debía detener a los Fangaias, debía hacer que los humanos y ellos vivieran en paz.

Incluso recordaba a la gente que había estado a su lado, aunque ya no podía recordar del todo sus rostros, solo retenía un rostro completo, era Nago-san, estaba seguro, de hecho, si se concentraba lo suficiente aún podía evocar el aroma que despedía.

Eso estaba en su corazón, escrito como fuego, pero su cabeza empezaba a decirle que los doctores tenían razón, que nada de eso había pasado, que él era un pobre muchacho que había perdido la razón hacía mucho tiempo. Entonces, si eso era cierto Nago podría no existir, podría ser solo alguien que alucinó, un rostro que inventó el mismo. Era inexplicable el dolor que sentía de tan solo imaginar que eso fuera verdad.

Una lágrima terminó de salir, derramándose por su semblante. Wataru cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en la esquina del cuarto, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Un pequeño rayo de luz de luna le alumbraba las manos temblorosas.

"Kurenai Wataru… Kurenai Wataru… mi nombre es Wataru."

Su voz era opaca y débil pero clara.

--  
_ Damphir: mestizo hijo de un vampiro y un humano, en el caso del fandom los vampiros son llamados Fangaia, como nombre a su raza._


End file.
